


Go the Fuck to Sleep

by meanestvenus



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Break Up, Rule 63, Sharing a Bed, female Andrew Shaw, female Brandon Saad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 11:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4058107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meanestvenus/pseuds/meanestvenus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andrea Shaw just won't go to sleep, so she and Brandy Saad talk about feelings. And boobs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go the Fuck to Sleep

“Get the fuck off me, Shawzy!”   
“Well I wouldn’t have to be on you if you would just share the covers.”

It was a late night, after rounds of drinking and mario cart with the team that lasted past two, and Johnny had been kind enough to let the two of them crash in her guest bedroom. This was partly because the two were drunker and more tired than anyone else, partly because Jo herself was feeling particularly relaxed, and partly because Kaner was the one who had gotten them so drunk. After seeing Shawzy and Saader off to her guest bed, plying them with advil and gatorade, she said goodnight while Kaner waved bouncily from behind her, clad only in one of Jo’s oversized UND tees. 

Somehow, despite the drowsiness lingering from the drink and the long day, Shawzy kept squirming. She would curl up on her side, still for a second, and then flop around, and then be still for a moment, and then rustle about again. It was driving Brandy fucking crazy, especially when Shawzy started complaining that Brandy was being a blanket hog. Somehow, the whole thing had devolved into a whisper-shouted wrestling match.

“Ha,” Saader said smugly when she had successfully head locked Shawzy. She’d finally gotten her to stop wriggling. Shawzy sighed deeply, and Saader tucked her close, so her head was on Saader’s shoulders. “Sleep,” she commanded, wrapping an arm around her to keep her still. 

“Your boobs make a great pillow,” Shawzy said, because of course she couldn’t shut up, even though her voice was sleepy.

“You’re not even on my boobs,” Saader mumbled. Shawzy slid down so she was, and then patted Saader’s other boob thoughtfully, because apparently it wasn’t enough to grope Saader in public. 

“Great boobs,” she slurred. 

“Go the fuck to sleep,” Saader said, too tired to fight off Andrea’s hands. Andy was silent for a few minutes, long enough that Saader was beginning to hope she had actually fallen asleep, but no such luck.

“Do you ever think about how crazy our life is? That, like, we know Patricia Kane and Johanna Toews and we’re playing NHL hockey and we’ve won the Stanley Cup?” Shawzy said quietly, in a reflecting tone Saader rarely heard from her.

Saader stared at the cieling. “It’s pretty fucking crazy.” Shawzy hummed, and Brandy said, “Especially since I went to the AHL. I thought I would never be called up.”

“Don’t be stupid, of course you were,” Shawzy murmured into her boob. Which, fair enough, Saader was a good hockey player, but the heartbreak of not making the team was an intense memory. “They’d be fucktards not to.” 

Saader snorted at that.

“Besides, who would be my best friend then?” Shawzy asked.

“Bolly,” Saader said immediately, because the two of them had been totally inseparable. She probably shouldn’t have, because his trade had been really hard, and they hadn’t talked about it in detail yet. But Shawzy curled her hand around Saader’s waist, held her closer, so maybe it was about time.

“Do you miss him?” Saader asked, which was a stupid question. She’d been the one cheering Shawzy up after it happened, and had to put up with all of Shawzy’s energetic moping because the rest of the team somehow made it her job. Not that she really minded, she was definitely less prone to being annoyed by Shawzy than anyone else on the team.

“Yeah,” Shawzy said, so quietly she almost didn’t hear it. The sadness in her voice made her squeeze Shawzy closer. 

“Does it still hurt?” she asked.

Shawzy opened her eyes and looked up into Saader’s. “Not so much, anymore. Still sucks, but like, nothing I can do about it. I just gotta move on and shit.”

“Were you seeing each other?” Saader asked, because she really wanted to verify it. For reasons.

“Yeah,” Andy sighed. “We were properly dating and shit, like restaurants and cuddling on the couch. He was really strict about keeping it private, though. He didn’t want to fuck up the team dynamic or some bullshit. Remember that time when I tried to sit on his lap at that bar in Winnipeg?” Andy felt Saader nod. 

“He literally threw you off, even though you’d already sat on Hossa's and Kaner’s lap,” Saader remembered. “So you sat on mine for the rest of the night and threatened to pee on me if I didn’t go to the bathroom with you.”

Shawzy grinned and patted Saader’s cheek. “My true companion,” she crooned.

“More like your handler. But I can live with that.”

A comfortable silence fell on them again. Saader relaxed deeper into the pillow, closed her eyes again, started to fall asleep. 

Then Shawzy poked her and said, “We should cuddle more often. Your boobs are like, super comfortable. They’re like squishy pieces of heaven. No, clouds! Boob clouds. Heaven boobs. Like, if I never have to leave your boobs, I would be really fucking happy.”

Saader smiled indulgently, eyes still closed. “You’re such a fucking wierdo.” 

She felt Shawzy squirm upwards, like she was trying to get more of Brandy’s attention. Brandy didn’t react at all, just to give Shawzy a hard time. Shawzy huffed in annoyance and rolled over a bit so she was lying on top of Brandy.

“Seriously though, you should give me a free pass to touch these whenever I want.” When Brandy opened her eyes, she was propping her face on Brandy’s boobs, looking at them in one of Johnny’s borrowed shirts. Her gaze flicked back and forth between them and Brandy’s eyes. “Going into overtime? Boobs. Bad day? Boobs. Lost a game? Boobs.”

“I’m pretty sure I’m not the only person in Chicago, or anywhere, with boobs, Shawzy.”

She shook her head vehemently. “They have to be yours, dumbass.”

Saader studied Shawzy’s flushed face and bright eyes in the light from the window. “If I didn’t know that you were crazy and sexual all the time, I’d say you were hitting on me.”

Shawzy chewed her lip. “What if I am?”

Saader forced herself to take a deep breath so she didn’t actually stop breathing and die before she ever had a chance to kiss Andy.

“Then I’d say, go to sleep and if you still want to do something fun with my boobs in the morning, we can talk.” She closed her eyes.

“Brandy,” Shawzy whined, Saader just knew she was pouting.

“Nope.”

“Brandy.” 

“The sooner you go to sleep, the sooner it’ll be morning.”

“Only you would make me wait. We’re not even drunk anymore.” She whined.

“Go to sleep, Shawzy.” 

“Fine. But in the morning I’m going to suck your tits until you’re screaming, and play with them until you’re begging to come,” she muttered, lying back down.

Saader felt a bolt of heat go through her body at that unexpected dirty talk. But she wanted their first time to be good, special, and she definitely wanted it to be after they’d talked about their feelings. It was also important that they be sober. So she only allowed herself to tug Andy closer. 

“Night, babe,” she murmured.

“Can I wake you up by eating you out?”

“Shawzy!”

“Alright, alright, Brandy knows best. G’night.”

And then, miraculously, they slept.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is in a universe in which it is totally routine for women to play in the NHL, and Kane and Toews are also girls (who are banging.) It's my first fic for this fandom, and I love these pairings, and I love lesbians. Enjoy!


End file.
